Oracion Seis, troisième génération !
by Eris Laufeyson
Summary: Depuis le retour d'Edolas, toute l'attention de la guilde tourne autour de Lisanna. Lucy accepte et se referme sur elle même doucement. Quelques un des membres de la guilde la soutiennent, et elle partage tout avec sa meilleur amie, Juvia. Lucy mets les voiles, et un an plus tard une nouvelle guilde, qui ne compte que 6 membres apparaît. Mais qui sont donc ces mages surpuissants ?
1. Chapter 1 : Tout doit prendre fin

Fairy tail. Une guilde, une nouvelle famille qui n'abandonnait jamais l'un de ses membres. Mon cul ouais ! se dit Lucy, complètement étalée sur sa table. Elle était dans un coin sombre de la salle, plongée dans ses sombres pensées, et observait avec une tristesse et une peine à peine voilée les membres de « l'Equipe la plus forte de Fairy Tail ». Depuis le retour de Lisanna, suite à leur sauvetage à Edoras, toute la guilde, ou presque, avait son attention focalisée sur la benjamine des Strauss. Lucy essayait d'être compréhensive envers les autres membres de sa guilde, mais rien n'y faisait, le sentiment d'abandon qu'elle ressentait se faisait un peu plus fort chaque jour, et elle sentait la colère, la haine et le mépris monter en elle comme un flot impétueux. Elle tenta alors de ralentir sa respiration, dans le but de calmer ses émotions, qui, si jamais elle relâchait son attention et perdait le contrôle, seraient plutôt destructrices... Lucy faisait tourner son verre en tentant d'ignorer les rires et les gloussements de sa team et de Lisanna, se focalisant sur le liquide qui tournait. Un soupir et trois shots plus tard, elle vit trois personnes s'asseoir en face d'elle.

 _Lucy_ _: *tiens des gens* Vous m'voulez quoi ?_  
 _Juvia :_ _Juvia en a assez qui Lucy-san soit triste et reste toute seule !_  
 _Lucy : Mais je suis pas ..._  
 _Levy : *la coupe* Si tu es seule ! Tu fais des missions seule, tu vis seule, et tu ne parle a personne depuis un bon mois, à part Juvia, Wendy, Gajeel, Freed, Luxus, Happy, Charuru, Lily, Mira et moi. T'appelles pas ça de la solitude ?_  
 _Lucy : Mais c'est pas ..._  
 _Luxus : * la coupe encore* Lucy, Levy a raison. Faut que tu réagisses, c'est ton équipe, merde ! C'est important, une équipe._  
 _Juvia : Juvia pense que Lucy-san est ignorée depuis le retour de Lisanna d'Edoras ... Depuis un mois en fait._  
 _Luxus : P'tain, c'est pas con, j'y avais pas pensé !_  
 _Levy : MAIS OUI C'EST CLAIR ! Le retour de Lisanna coïncide parfaitement avec le début de l'abandon de Lucy !_  
 _Juvia : * se lève brutalement et manque de faire tomber la table* JE VAIS LES ECLATER POUR JASHIN ! *toute la guilde se tourne*_  
 _Gajeel : *tente de la calmer* Calme, calme Ju' ! Sinon je vais chercher GRAY !_  
 _Juvia : ... ok je me calme._  
 _Gajeel : depuis quand tu dit 'JE' ?_  
 _Juvia : Depuis que ma meilleure amie est abandonnée_ _._

A ces mots, Lucy la regarda, les larmes aux yeux. Ainsi, Juv' la considérait comme sa meilleure amie ? Et puis c'est vrai, tout le monde ne l'avait pas abandonné, puisque Juvia, Wendy, Gajeel, Freed, Luxus, Happy, Charuru, Lily, Mira et Levy restait avec elle, lui parlait, lui tenait compagnie. Elle savait que ça pourrait la faire passer pour une égoïste, mais c'était grâce à Natsu qu'elle était à Fairy Tail, et elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre aussi facilement à tirer un trait sur leur amitié. La pire trahison qu'elle ressentait était celle d'Erza. Lucy savait que l'épéiste connaissait le sentiment d'abandon, et avait naïvement espéré qu'Erza ne l'abandonnerait pas, elle aussi. Peine perdue. Elle était en colère suite à ce que Luxus avait dit ! Comment ça , une EQUIPE ?

 _Lucy : *triste* Une équipe t'as dit ? J'crois pas nan ! Ils viennent faire chier les autres avec leur putains de grands discours sur l'amitié, la solidarité et la famille, alors qu'en vrai, ils s'en battent les steaks_ _( NDA: ding ding ding_ _;)_ _)_ _et ça, moi j'appelles ça des connards d'hypocrites de merde ! *boit cul sec sa vodka*_

Lucy croisa les bras, et remit sa tête dedans. Ses amis étaient silencieux autour d'elle. Ils étaient tous profondément dégoutés et révoltés du traitement que leur ami subissait, mais ils étaient surtout très déçus de l'hypocrisie des membres de la guilde. Lucy avait raison, et ils le savaient pertinemment, mais ils continuaient d'espérer que ses anciens Nakamas reviendrait vers elle, et que tout rentrerai dans l'ordre habituel des choses. Lucy sentit une présence à sa gauche, puis une main se posa sur son épaule. Gajeel. Il tentait de la réconforter. Gajeel s'assit a coté d'elle, puis doucement, il l'entoura de ses bras. Les membres de la guilde étaient sidérés que le dragon Slayer puissent faire preuve d'autant de douceur envers une tierce personne, surtout quand on se souvenait qu'on parlait de Lucy, et de la façon dont Gajeel l'avait traité durant la bataille contre Phantom Lord ... Gajeel tenait toujours la jeune mage dans ses bras, et posa doucement son menton sur le haut de sa tête, tandis que Lucy se serrait plus fortement contre commença a sangloter en chuchotant « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ils me font ça ... ». On entendit un rire dans la salle.

 _Lisanna : *ricane* Franchement, elle est tellement désespérée, ça en devient pitoyable ! En même temps, les faibles, les anciens ennemis, tous ces genres de personnes se ressemblent tellement ... Hhihihihiii ..._  
 _Natsu : Hahaha, t'as raison Li's ..._  
 _Gray : *choqué* Putain, mais il se rend compte de ce qu'il dit ? Sérieux..._  
 _Mira : *outrée* Lis' ! surveille tes paroles, Lucy ne t'a rien fait !_  
 _Natsu : Ça va, on plaisante !_  
 _Gray : Je trouve pas ça drôle, Natsu. T'as vraiment plus aucun respect ? C'est de Lucy que tu te moques, tu t'en souviens ?_

Lucy releva la tête et fit un petit sourire triste à ses amis, puis à Gray. Elle venait de réaliser que ce n'est pas parce que Natsu, Erza, et toute la guilde s'occupait de Lisanna, que tout le monde ne se rendait pas compte de son mal-être, Gray en était la preuve vivante. Les membres de la guilde étaient tiraillés par ce qui venait de se passer,et de qui prendre le parti ? C'était une question qui touchait tous les membres de Fairy Tail, sauf certains, y compris Maitre Makaroff. Il était furieux du comportement de Lisanna et Natsu. Lisanna était devenue mauvaise, et il sentait qu'il était en train d'arriver la même chose a Lucy, sauf que si Lisanna avait choisi de changer sa magie en mal volontairement, Lucy ne souhaitait rien de tel, et souffrait juste en silence de brimades de Lisanna et de son ancien Nakama. Assis sur le bar, en tailleur, il fit un signe de tête a Luxus, Gajeel et Freed. A la surprise de tout le monde, Le maitre sauta du bar et grimpa l'escalier jusqu'a son bureau ou il entra en claquant la porte. Peu de gens comprenait ce qui c'était passé.

 _Freed : *soupire* hmmmm ... courage ..._  
 _Gajeel : *lache Lucy* Fais chier._  
 _Luxus : *se lève* ..._

Les trois hommes montèrent à l'étage, enfin surtout Freed et Luxus, puisque Gajeel sauta directement du rez de chaussée. Ils entrèrent successivement dans le bureau du Maitre, et aucun d'entre eux ne put voir qui Natsu, qui sous les conseils et les demandes de Lisanna, s'était levé et se dirigeait vers Lucy. Cette dernière le regardait s'avancer vers elle avec appréhension. Soudainement, elle se retourna vers Juvia et Levy.

 _Lucy : *angoissée* Je veux pas lui parler ! Je rentre chez moi, dites que je suis malade aux garçons, d'accord ?_  
 _Levy : *inquiète* Tu sais la fuite n'est pas ..._  
 _Juvia: *la coupe* Ok Lu', on te couvre. Rentre vite, je passe chez toi toute à l'heure._  
 _Lucy : *en courant vers la sortie* Merci ..._

Natsu, grâce à son ouïe de Dragon Slayer, avait entendu leur court échange, et se lança a sa poursuite. Lucy savait que cela arriverait, elle avait appelé Gemini qui parti en courant vers chez elle, tandis qu'elle prenait la direction de la foret. Elle couru longtemps, puis une fois au beau milieu des bois, elle incanta. Un sceau magique rouge et noir se dessina devant elle, faisant apparaitre un dôme, dans lequel une porte s'ouvrit. Lucy poussa la porte, et marcha durant quelques minutes sur un petit chemin, qui la mena a une montagne. Taillée dans le roc, une bâtisse se dessinait. Pas trop grande, parfaitement camouflée, il fallait savoir à l'avance ou elle était située pour la voir et y accéder. Elle prit un escalier lui aussi très bien camouflé et arriva devant la maison. On y percevait des signes de vies : des braises dans la cheminée, le canapé-lit défait, la vaisselle dans l'évier, l'eau dans le fond de la douche.  
Lucy monta dans sa chambre, et ouvrit son dressing. Elle contempla les vêtements qui étaient dedans. Noirs, rouges, gris, avec quelques touches de doré, des capes longues, des mitaines, des shorts, des jupes ou des hauts, tous étaient radicalement différents de la garde robe « habituelle » de la jeune fille. Elle sortit une jupe courte plissée rouge, un chemisier noir à manches longues coupées de biais, une cape longue noire avec les bords dorés qui ne couvrait qu'une seule épaule, rattaché a l'autre épaule par une chaine noire, ainsi que des bas noirs qui montaient jusqu'au genoux, et une paire de baskets rouges avec des lacets noirs. Elle s'habilla, puis enfila des mitaines noires et des coudières en résille.  
Lucy se tourna vers la glace. Elle incanta de nouveau et des mèches rouges apparurent dans se cheveux blonds. Un dernier tour de main, et ses cheveux atteignaient ses reins, une mèche blonde et rouge lui cachait la partie droite du visage. Lucy se concentra encore une fois, et ce furent ses yeux qui changèrent. Ils n'étaient plus chocolats, ils étaient entièrement noirs, pupille et iris confondus. Lucy était complètement transformée, mais elle était belle. Belle à en faire peur, belle et sinistre, belle et dangereuse. Elle se sentait tellement bien comme ça, elle se sentait forte, puissante, différente, et par dessus tout, elle sentait cette magie si particulière couler dans ses veines, magie qu'elle ne libérait que quand elle était loin de Fairy Tail et ces idéaux de bonté. Lucy incanta, un sourire narquois au lèvres, puis disparut dans des voluptés sombres.

_Pendant ce temps, à Fairy Tail ..._

Luxus, Gajeel et Freed étaient dans le bureau de Makaroff, qui lui, était assis sur son bureau. Il avait l'air vraiment fâché de l'attitude de Lisanna, et ce demandait si c'était une si bonne idée que ça de la réintégrer a la guilde. Le silence était pesant, et les trois hommes se regardèrent. Après une ongle inspiration, ce fut Luxus qui brisa le silence.

 _Luxus : Ok, c'est quoi le plan ?_  
 _Freed ; *pas compris* Quel plan ?_  
 _Luxus : Bah oui, on va pas laisser la situation dans cet état là ! Je refuse de laisser la situation se dégrader encore un peu plus ! Déjà que j'ai du mal à ..._  
 _Gajeel : *s'en bat les steaks de ce que Luxus disait* On doit faire quelque chose. Ils l'ignorent depuis le retour de Lisanna, et elle se sent faible. Je peux l'aider. Je connais quelqu'un qui acceptera de l'entrainer !_  
 _Makaroff : *intrigué* Qui donc ?_  
 _Gajeel : Un ami de longue date, a qui j'ai sauvé la vie. Il se sent reconnaissant envers moi, et je vais me servir de cette reconnaissance. Son entrainement est extrêmement dur, et *croise les bras blasé* même moi, je n'ai pas réussi a tenir plus de deux jours. Mais je suis certain que Lucy réussira !_  
 _Freed_ _e_ _t_ _Luxus_ _:_ _T'AS_ _PAS_ _REUSSI_ _L'ENTRAINEMENT_ _?_  
 _Makaroff : *très très très très choqué* Mais qui t'as entrainé ? Au nom de Jashin-Sama, dis moi !_  
 _Gajeel : *calme* C'est un dragon. Un dragon très puissant. En fait je crois que c'est le dragon le plus puissant qui existe._  
 _Makaroff : *comme un enfant devant un magasin de bonbons* Tu ... tu ... connais... le... le... le... dragon originel ?_  
 _Gajeel : Itadei ? Oui, si c'est de lui dont on parle._  
 _Freed : Il est vraiment si puissant que ça ?_  
 _Gajeel : C'est le Premier Dragon, celui qui a créé tous les autres dragons, et donc de manière parfaitement accessoire, notre monde..._  
 _Luxus : Nani ? Jee-san t'en penses quoi ?_  
 _Makaroff : *inquiet* Hmm, j'hésite, mais je donne mon accord._  
 _Freed : J'approuve le plan._  
 _Luxus : Ouep moi aussi._

Les quatre hommes parlèrent toute la nuit du dragon Itadei, et de comment ils allaient informer Lucy de ce qu'ils avaient décidé. Freed lança des Runes d'Insonorisation, pour que personne ne se doute que dans ce bureau, se jouait actuellement le destin d'un des membres les plus rejetées de la guilde.  
(NDA : Alors oui gomen gomen pour le dragon il faudra lire le chapitre Bonus qui s'appellera Itadei, Retour au Néant., que je n'ai pas encore écrit (Giihii, la bonne blague;)))  
Mirajane et Wendy quittèrent le bâtiment en dernier, et cela trois heures après que Freed, Luxus, Gajeel et le Maitre ne soient rentrés dans le bureau. Mirajane s'inquiétait sérieusement, et elle savait qu'elle avait raison. Cette longue absence des mages les plus influents et puissants de la guilde juste après le comportement de Lisanna et Natsu envers Lucy était suspecte.

 _Mira : *stressée de ouf* Mais ils font quoi ?_  
 _Wendy : *tente de la réconforter* Reste calme Mira, je ... je crois qu'ils parlent de Lucy, mais il y a des Runes D'Insonorisation, je n'entends rien ! Allez, Mira, rentrons ..._

Mirajane se résolut a suivre sa benjamine, et ferma la porte, avant de s'enfoncer en compagnie de la jeune fille dans la nuit noire.

===========================================================================================

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde était présent à la guilde, mais quelques personnes manquaient à l'appel. Le maitre, Juvia, Luxus, Freed, Gajeel et Lucy étaient absents. L'absence de tous ses membres suscitaient beaucoup de questions. Surtout que Mirajane se souvenait de l'incident de la veille et du départ des quatre hommes dans le bureau de maitre, et elle était très préoccupée par ce que Wendy avait dit a propos des Runes de Freed. Insonorisation ? Ça devait vraiment être grave ... Soudainement, la porte de la guilde s'ouvrit, pour laisser passer deux personnes. Juvia et Lucy. Lucy avait un air triste et déprimé sur le visage, et elle avait l'air fatiguée. Juvia, elle, avait l'air énervée, et donnait l'impression que quiconque irait a son encontre tâterait de son puissant WaterLock.

 _Juvia : Ohayo Minna !_  
 _Lucy : Ohayo ..._  
 _Guilde : Ohayo Juvia !_  
 _Lucy : *blessée* Ok, je vois le genre ... *retourne sur la même table que la veille*_  
 _Mira : *triste et crie * OHAYO LUCY ! Je te sers quoi ?_  
 _Lucy : *blasée* La même chose qu'hier ..._  
 _Mira : Lucy ... je ... tu sais ... pour Lisanna ..._  
 _Lucy : *la coupe* Ne dis rien. Te sens pas responsable de chose où tu n'as aucune responsabilité. T'es pas comme elle. T'es une fille bien. T'es forte. *sourit tristement*. T'es forte, toi au moins... pas..._  
 _Mira : Pas ...?_  
 _Lucy : *sur le point de pleurer* ... pas comme moi ..._

Natsu guettait sa coéquipière depuis la veille, et était furieux qu'elle se soit servi de Gemini pour faire diversion. Il se leva et s'avança vers elle. Juvia le regardait avancer avec crainte. Qu'est ce qu'il allait lui dire encore, pour la blesser, la rabaisser ? Elle savait très bien que la constellationniste était complètement à bout, et le dérapage de la jeune fille, la veille au soir, avait achevée de faire comprendre à Juvia que sa meilleure amie était sur le point de craquer, et que dans peu de temps sa limite serait dépassée. Et Jashin savait que Juvia ne voulait pas que ce jour arrive, et que ce jour là, elle voudrait être trèèèès loin de la guilde, dans un bunker sous l'océan. (NDA : Doudou c'est bien mieux, tout le monde est heureux, sous l'océan ! Juvia : Gomen gomen, l'auteur a péter un câble, elle a trop faim !). Mais Jashin savait aussi que Juvia ne tolérait en aucun cas le comportement de Natsu envers Lucy, et que au moindre dérapage du Dragon Slayer, elle le frapperait. Ou le torturerait. Puis le découperais et le donnerai a bouffer a Déliora. Juvia se leva, et se tourna vers Lucy.

 _Juvia : *parle très vite* Surtout Lucy quoi qu'il arrive reste calme et reperds pas le contrôle, Ok ? Rappelles toi d'hier soir !_  
 _Lucy : *soupire* C'est bon Juv', je vais gérer !_  
 _Juvia : J'espère bien cocotte ! Je sais vraiment pas ce qu'il ce serait passé si je ne t'avais pas accompagné._  
 _Natsu : Lucy ! Faut qu'on parle._  
 _Lucy : *inquiète* Tu peux nous laisser Juv' ?_  
 _Natsu : Au revoir Juvia !_  
 _Lucy : Je t'écoute Natsu._  
 _Natsu : T'inquiètes, ça va pas être long. Je veux refaire des missions avec Lisanna, et il nous faut une place dans l'équipe, pour elle. Ça serait la tienne. Tu quittes l'équipe. Maintenant ! *frappe du poing sur la table* Et puis, après la bataille contre Oracion Seis, t'as disparut pendant une année entière ! On peut savoir où tu étais ?_  
 _Lu_ _cy : *choquée* Je... je... ça te concernes... pa-pas... Tu ... tu... tu... me vires ... de l'équipe... Co...co... comment ... tu .. OSES ME FAIRE ÇA ?_

Lucy venait de se lever soudainement. Ses cheveux volait dans tous les sens, ses yeux étaient devenus entièrement noirs. De la brume rouge et noire commençait à apparaitre tous autour d'elle. Son sceau se brisa, et la magie fut libérée. Une mini tornade était en train d'apparaitre au beau milieu du bâtiment de Fairy Tail. Juvia se retourna vers Lucy, et l'expression de son visage changea instantanément : elle était horrifiée, tout simplement horrifiée de ce qu'elle voyait. Lucy avait perdu le contrôle ! Mais quel con ce Natsu ! Il lui avait fait perdre le contrôle ! Juvia frémissait d'horreur en pensant à la catastrophe qu'il avait déclenché. Elle s'élança vers Natsu et le gifla violemment.

 _Juvia : Que lui as tu dit ? Tu lui as dit quoi, espèce de connard ?_  
 _Natsu : Moi ? Mais je ... je lui ai demandé ... de quitter l'équipe !_  
 _Juvia : T'ES COMPLETEMENT MALADE ! Tu lui as fait perdre le contrôle ! Par Jashin, tu es un abruti Natsu ! *se tourne vers Lucy* WATERLOCK !_

Juste après avoir lancé son incantation, Juvia se précipita vers Lucy. Les mèches rouges commençait à apparaitre dans ses cheveux. Elle devait trouver de l'aide ! Mais sont passés Freed, Luxus et Gajeel ? Merde, merde ! Le Water Lock de Juvia explosa et Lucy relâcha une vague de magie. Tous ceux qui furent touchés par cette vague frissonnèrent d'effroi, et n'avaient qu'une seule envie, celle de se barrer en courant très loin de Lucy. Elle décolla du sol et flottait au dessus à une vingtaine de centimètres. Lucy était folle de rage. Elle avait senti l'abandon, l'avait même accepté, ressenti toute cette haine, ce mépris , ce dégout que Lisanna et les autres lui portait, parce qu'il la trouvait faible.  
Mais Lucy Heartfilia n'était pas faible, oh non, elle était dangereusement puissante, et ça c'était _**Lui**_ , qui lui en avait fait prendre conscience. Grâce à _**Lui**_ , elle savait qu'elle possédait un potentiel magique énorme, mais qu'en plus, il n'était exploité qu'au dixième par ses esprits. Alors pendant toute une année, il l'avait entrainée, et avait exploité un autre dixième de son pouvoir. Quand son entrainement pris fin, il lui avait demandé de continuer a jouer les filles faibles, puis le moment venu, de quitter le guilde pour s'entrainer à nouveau, et rejoindre une autre guilde autrement plus puissante. Lucy avait approuvé ce plan, mais malheureusement, son comportement de mage faible et fragile avait lassé les membres de la guilde, et elle s'était retrouvée isolée. Ce temps là était-il révolu ? Ses réflexions furent interrompues par la voie de Luxus.

 _Luxus : Bordel mais qu'est ce se passe ici ? Oh mon Jashin, Lu-chan !_  
 _Makaroff : *reste un peu calme* Freed ! Emprisonne la, elle et sa magie avec tes runes ! Luxus ! Va la calmer !_  
 _Freed : Yami no Ecriture ! Prison !_  
 _Luxus : *s'approche de Juvia et Lucy* Tu me racontes ?_  
 _Juvia : Natsu l'a virée de l'équipe ..._  
 _Luxus : Merde ... *se tourne vers Lucy* Lucy, calme toi, je t'en prie, contrôle toi... Lu, écoute moi ..._  
 _Lucy : *se tourne vers Luxus* Luxus ? C'est bien toi ?_  
 _Luxus : Oui Lu', c'est bien moi. Je t'en prie, calme toi, retiens ta magie..._  
 _Lucy : *triste Je peux pas ... je peux pas ... le sceau est brisé ... Il me l'avait dit pourtant ..._  
 _Luxus : Qui te l'avait dit Lu' ? Quel sceau ? Je suis sur que tu peux contrôler ta magie !_  
 _Lucy : JE PEUX PAS ! je peux pas ... je peux pas ..._  
 _Luxus : *résolu* Lucy, sache que je regrette ce que je vais faire ..._  
 _Makaroff : NE L'ATTAQUE PAS LUXUS !_

Trop tard, malheureusement. Luxus s'avança vers Lucy qui criait en tenant sa tête entre ses mains, essayant tant de bien que de mal de contrôler les vagues magiques qu'elle dégageait. On entendait Lisanna crier qu'elle était un danger public et qu'ils devraient la livrer au conseil de l amagie, qu'elle devrait mourir, qu'elle était un monstre sanguinaire, jusqu'à ce que Gray l'enferme dans un bloc de glace. Luxus avançait toujours ver elle, et Lucy commençait a paniquer car elle ignorait ce que le mage avait en tête. Un fois devant elle, il tendit le bras, la chopa par le col de sa veste, et la ramena sur le sol.

 _Luxus : *chuchote a l'oreille* Calme toi Lu-Chan ..._  
 _Lucy : Je ... je ... je... ne peux ... pas ..._  
 _Luxus *résigné* Pardon, pardon Lucy ..._

Lucy ne comprenait pas ce qu'il comptait faire, et commençait à angoisser sérieusement. Sur ces mots, Luxus la tira vers lui, et l'embrassa. Comme ça, en plein milieu de la salle, alors que les meubles étaient fracassés contre les murs, que Natsu galérait pour se relever, que Lisanna était congelée, que le reste de la guilde était terrorisé, Luxus embrassait Lucy. Sa magie retomba, ses cheveux reprirent leur couleur habituelle, la brume disparut, et Lucy se posa sur le sol. Instinctivement, Luxus lâcha le col de Lucy et entoura ses hanches de ses bras, tandis que Lucy passait ses mains dans le cou de Luxus. Lucy trouvait qu'elle était vraiment bien là dans les bras de ... de Luxus ? Elle était en train d'embrasser Luxus ? Peut importe ! Ils se séparèrent rapidement, à cause du manque d'air, et Luxus lui chuchota qu'il n'avait pas eu d'autres idées pour la stopper et qu'il était désolé. Lucy se sentit blessée. Elle le repoussa et tourna la tête. Luxus s'approcha d'elle et lui dit qu'il avait besoin de lui parler. Lucy se retourna et s'approche de lui, et Luxus lui chuchota l'idée que le maitre, Gajeel, Freed et lui avait eu la veille.

 _Lucy : J'accepte._  
 _Gajeel : Demain, a 9h, tu sais où._  
 _Lucy : Gajeel, suis moi s'teuplait..._

Lucy sortit de la guilde la tête haute, suivie de Gajeel, et parcourut le meme chemin que la veille. La forêt, le dôme, la maison, la transformation, elle montra a Gajeel qui elle était vraiment. Celui-ci lui jura de garder le secret, et lui promit de ne rien dire. Sur ce, il repartit, pensif, tandis que Lucy préparait son sac pour le lendemain.

 **Son départ de Magnolia serait définitif ...**


	2. Chapter 2 : Rencontre

Lucy attendait Gajeel et Freed devant le bâtiment de Fairy tail depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes et commençait sérieusement a s'impatienter. Elle était vraiment heureuse de pouvoir partir s'entrainer et espérait qu'Itadei lui permettrait d'exploiter une autre partie de son potentiel magique. Une fois qu'elle aurait terminé son entrainement, elle pourrait retourner auprès d' _ **eux**_ et surtout de _**Lui**_ , et Jashin savait qu'elle avait vraiment hâte de repartir. Un an et demi qu'elle Les avait quitté, et ça commençait a faire longtemps, et ils lui manquaient beaucoup. C'est vrai qu'ils avaient été là pour elle après la bataille d'Oracion Seis, ils avaient décidé de la prendre sous leur aile pendant une année entière et ils lui avait tellement appris. Lucy voulait tout pris leur montrer a quel point elle avait gagnée en puissance magique. Lucy aperçu Gajeel et Freed qui s'avancent vers elle et sortit de ses pensées. Elle les salua, puis ils montèrent dans un train, direction le Nord du Pays. Le train avait a peine démarré que Gajeel était déjà malade, et Lucy lui proposa de se coucher sur ses genoux. Il la regarda avec étonnement et accepta sa proposition. Le Dragon Slayer s'endormit rapidement, et Lucy le regardait dormir avec attention. Son visage était tellement détendu quand il dormait, tellement calme, tellement différent de quand il était éveillé. Il paraissait presque inoffensif, si on faisait abstraction des piercings qu'il avait sur le visage. Lucy esquissa un sourire et contempla son ami qui dormait paisiblement. Elle pensait que Gajeel était vraiment différent de Natsu, et cela sur tous les points. Gajeel était plus sombre, plus impétueux, plus réfléchi, plus brute, mais tellement plus viril et ... séduisant ? Oui, elle retrouvait dans Gajeel toutes les qualités de Natsu, mais pas ses défauts. Oh, par Jashin, Lucy ne disait pas que Gajeel n'avait aucun défaut, loin de la, elle savait qu'il était violent, qu'il manquait de tact, qu'il pouvait être cruel et sadique et ... elle avait du mal a l'admettre, mais oui, elle trouvait Gajeel séduisant ! Elle avança sa main vers le visage de Gajeel et du dos de sa main, elle lui caressa la joue et Gajeel frémit sous ce geste et, toujours en dormant, prit la main de Lucy et la posa sur sa poitrine, au niveau du coeur. Lucy sourit doucement et Freed la regarda en silence.

 _Freed : Alors, Lucy ? T'es pressée de commencer ton entrainement ?_  
 _Lucy : Oui, j'ai vraiment hâte de commencer, mais j'ai encore plus hâte de le terminer._  
 _Freed : Tu as déjà envie d'avoir fini l'entrainement ? Pourquoi ?_  
 _Lucy : Oui, j'ai vraiment hâte. Des ... des ... amis m'attendent ... *gênée*_  
 _Freed : *intrigué* Des amis ?_  
 _Lucy : Ceux qui m'ont recueilli, aidé et entrainé pendant ... m'enfin voila ..._  
 _Freed : Quand ça ?_  
 _Lucy : Après la bataille contre Oracion Seis ..._  
 _Freed : *choqué* C'est là que tu étais ? C'est là que tu avais disparu pendant une année entière ? Pourquoi tu ne nous a rien dit ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu ? Ou Luxus ? Ou même Gajeel ?_  
 _Lucy : PARCE QUE VOUS N'AURIEZ PAS COMPRIS ! PARCE QUE VOUS N'AURIEZ JAMAIS TOLERE QUE JE RESTE AVEC EUX ! Parce que ce sont vos ennemis ... mais ce sont mes amis et je les protégerais TOUJOURS !_  
 _Freed : *voit que le train s'arrête* Et nous, ne sommes nous pas tes amis ? Lucy, Qui sont ceux qui t'ont recueilli ?_  
 _Lucy : *ne sais pas quoi dire* Bien sur que vous êtes mes amis ! Vous avez toujours été mes amis ... Pour certains seulement ...*pense a son ancienne équipe* Non ! Vous n'êtes pas tous mes amis ! *se tient la tête en pleurant* Natsu ... Erza ... *pleure*_

Lucy pleurait. Elle pleurait de rage, elle pleurait de tristesse, elle pleurait de sa faiblesse. Lucy pleurait silencieusement en se tenant la tête d'une main, l(autre étant toujours , ses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle se sentait faible, alors qu'elle était forte. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était retournée a Fairy Tail ? Pourquoi avait quitté ses vrais amis ? Elle continuait de pleurer quand elle sentit une main sur sa joue. Lucy ouvrit les yeux. Ses larmes avaient coulé le long de son visage et on pouvait voir des taches plus sombres sur haut de Gajeel, qui venait de se réveiller, et qui avait essuyé les larmes de Lucy. Il tendait une main vers le visage de la jeune mage, et serrait dans son autre main celle de Lucy qui était posée contre son coeur. Les yeux de Gajeel était empli d'incompréhension et ne se détachait pas du visage de Lucy. Gajeel ne comprenait pourquoi Lucy pleurait, car il n'avait pas suivi l'échange entre Freed et Lucy. Il avait toujours sa main sur la joue de Lucy, et la suppliait du regard de lui expliquer. Lucy secoua la tête, se releva avec précipitation et sortit du wagon avec son sac, le train s'étant arrêté. Freed et Gajeel durent courir pour rattraper Lucy. Ils marchèrent pendant plusieurs heures, tout en gardant un certaine distance avec Lucy, avant d'atteindre une montagne immense. La montagne était couverte d'arbres de toutes les couleurs. Selon l'endroit d'où on observait les arbres, ils changeaient de couleur. Lucy était émerveillée par la beauté de la montagne, et ils continuèrent de marcher pour atteindre l'ubac de la montagne. Freed leur demanda de s'arrêter quelques instants devant un temple. C'était un temple ou on vénérait les divinités de la Montagne : Deidara la Force Protectrice, et Itachi l'Esprit de la Vie. Freed s'agenouilla devant l'autel et pria longuement les deux divinités. Lucy ne connaissait pas ces dieux et demandait des explications que Gajeel voulut bien lui donner.  
 _ **« Dans des temps reculés, une ancienne légende raconte que Le Dragon Originel, après avoir créé notre monde avec l'aide des 12 Dragons, et après la transformation d'Acnologia, décida de protéger toutes les créations de Ses Dragons, et de nous protéger, ainsi que notre Monde, du Mal Destructeur. Pour accomplir sa dernière mission en tant que Premier Dragon, il sépara son âme en trois parties. Tout d'abord il créa Itachi, né de la fusion de son âme et d'un corbeau, Esprit Gardien de la Vie et Maitre de la Mort, et il lui a confié pour mission de veiller sur chaque être vivant, et de contrôler la Mort. Une fois cette partie accomplie, il façonna Deidara, né de la Terre et du deuxième fragment d'âme du Dragon, La Force Protectrice de la Terre et Maître de la Destinée, et de ses habitants, et il lui confia le soin de veiller sur le Destin. Itadei s'occupa ensuite de la troisième partie de son âme, et comme à chaque Lumières correspondent des ténèbres, une créature née de Ténèbres et de son âme, appelé Le Kazekage, Le Maitre des Ombres, Manipulateur des Âmes, Seigneur de La Nuit, Gaara. Une fois les trois divinités crées, il s'exila dans la Montagne, et délégua ses responsabilités aux dragons et aux Dieux. Malheureusement, l'histoire de ces Dieux est une autre histoire, que je raconterai plus tard... »**_  
Une fois les offrandes déposées, ils repartirent et au bout de deux heures de marches, s'arrêtèrent devant une paroi rocheuse sombre. Gajeel incanta, et la paroi se modifia : il posa sa main dessus et la paroi subit des vagues de couleurs, puis finit par disparaitre. Gajeel intima aux autres de le suivre et tous trois entrèrent dans la grotte. Plus ils avançaient dans la grotte plus il faisait sombre. Lucy avait toujours eu peur des ténèbres, et des souvenirs douloureux remontait a la surface de son esprit. Lucy se souvenait de ses états de faiblesse dans le noir, avant son apprentissage, mais elle constata avec étonnement qu'elle n'avait plus peur.

 _ **« Qui ose troubler mon éternel Repos ? »**_

Une voix rauque retentit dans la caverne. Les trois mages se mirent en position de combat. Gajeel durci ses poings, Lucy sortit ses clefs, et Freed commença a incanter. Les secousses se firent plus fortes, et plus rapides. Lucy était carrément angoissée. La présence qu'elle percevait était très étrange. Pas humaine, ni démoniaque, indescriptible tout simplement. Etait-ce Itadei, le Dragon Des Origines, ou bien un monstre ennemi ?

 _ **« Qui ose troubler mon éternel Repos ? »**_

La voix retentit une second fois, puis le sol trembla sous de lourdes secousses. Des pas ! C'était des pas ! Soudain, une créature surgit devant eux. Gigantesque, le dragon qui se tenait devant eux était a couper le souffle. Ses crocs étaient longs comme les dents d'un tigre a Dents de Sabre, ses écailles étaient de couleurs changeantes, ou même sans couleurs du tout selon l'angle d'observation. Ses yeux étaient noirs, et en leur centre tournaient deux spirales rouges et dorées. Il déploya ses ailes immenses, et ouvrit la gueule. Ce qui en sortit n'était rien de ce que les mages connaissaient, c'était simplement de la Matière, La Matière qui compose toute chose. Derrière lui, Lucy distingua trois silhouettes, trois hommes ! Un blond, un avec des cheveux rouges et un avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux très étranges, rouges et noirs, qui tournaient mais le temps qu'elle s'approche, elles avaient disparu.

 _Gajeel : Itadei ..._  
 _Lucy : C'est lui Itadei ? Vous êtes le Dragon des Origines ?_  
 _Itadei : Qui êtes vous, pour venir troubler le repos d'un dieu ?_  
 _Gajeel : Itadei-sama ! J'ai été votre apprenti il y a quelques années ! Vous ne reconnaissez pas ?_  
 _Itadei : Hum, Gajeel-san ? MAIS C'EST MON P'TIT GAJEEL ! Viens par là fiston, ça fait tellement longtemps que je t'ai pas vu pourquoi te ne l'as pas dit plus tôt ! On se se serait épargner toutes ces formalités stupides et inutiles. Mais dis moi, fiston, qui sont ces deux jeunes gens qui t'accompagnent ?_  
 _Gajeel : L'homme qui m'accompagne se nomme Freed Justine, c'est un des mes proches amis, et la jeune fille que tu vois ici se nomme Lucy Heartfilia, et je te demande de l'entrainer._  
 _Itadei : Tu veux que je l'entraine ? Quelle magie pratiques-tu, jeune fille ?_  
 _Lucy : Je suis une mage constellationniste ... *hésite*_  
 _Itadei : ... et ?_  
 _Freed : *étonné* comment ça « et » ?_  
 _Lucy : ... et je maitrise la magie du Sang et des Ténèbres ... *baisse la tête*_  
 _Freed : *choqué* Quoi ? Mais tu ne me l'avais pas dit ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi personne n'est au courant ?_  
 _Lucy : Le maitre est au courant, et Gajeel aussi. On m'avait demandé de me cacher et de rester dans mes attitudes et mes combats la même fille faible qu'avant mon entrainement... Désolée Freed ..._  
 _Itadei : Et encore, t'as rien vu p'tit gars, parce qu'avec ces trois magies différentes elle n'exploite que deux dixièmes de son potentiel magique, alors imagines un peu quand elle sera a Dix ... Haha, ma cocotte, quand j'en aurai fini avec toi, tes adversaires se prendront des branlées monumentales a chaque fois que tu les affronteras !_  
 _Bon, c'est pas tout les jeunes, mais j'ai une jeune mage a entrainer ! Allez ! Oust ! Revenez dans un mois ... Toi jeune fille, tu viens avec moi !_  
 _Gajeel : Sensei, quand soudons nous que l'entrainement est terminé ?_  
 _Itadei : Vous ne le saurez pas. Un jour, Lucy reviendra parmi vous vous et ce jour-là, si elle veut bien vous le dire, alors vous saurez que son entrainement est terminé._

Freed, qui n'avait rien dit jusque là, s'approcha de Lucy et la prit dans ses bras. Elle ne s'attendait pas a cette réaction de la part de son ami qui n'avait pas dit grand chose depuis le début de la conversation. Il la garda dans ses bras pendra quelques minutes, avant que Gajeel ne lui fasse ses adieux à son tour. Il se demandait finalement si il avait eu une si bonne idée que ça. Non ! Il ne devait pas douter de Lucy ! Il avait déjà vu ses magies a l'oeuvre, et il avait été stupéfait. Bon, il n'avait pas pu bouger. Juste assez pour tenter de se mettre en position foetale, sans y parvenir. Gajeel sourit a son ami et lui dit de vite rentrer. Lucy se tourna vers Itadei et s'inclina respectueusement.

 _Lucy : Je suis prête Sensei._  
 _Itadei : Bien. Commençons. Tout d'abord, tu dois ressentir la Matière, pour pouvoir te nourrir d'elle puis pouvoir la créer, et enfin, la manipuler ..._

—

Six mois plus tard, dans la ville de Magniola, sept silhouettes avançaient dans la nuit. Cinq silhouettes masculines, et deux toutes petites qui volaient. Les sept silhouettes étaient toutes encapuchonnées, et faisaient a peu près toutes la même taille. Ils avançaient dans les rues rapidement et longèrent le canal pour s'approcher d'un immeuble.  
Ils s'arrêtèrent devant et l'un d'entre eux sortit une clef, ils pénétrèrent dans l'immeuble en question et montèrent au deuxième étage.

 _? : T'es sur qu'elle habite là ?_  
 _? : Oui Sting, je suis sûr de ce que je dis !_  
 _? : Et je peux savoir pourquoi vous m'avez réveillé ? Nan mais sérieux vous avez pas besoin de moi les gars ! Je peux me rendormir ?_  
 _? : Nan Midnight tu te rendors pas ! EMPECHEZ LE DE SE RENDORMIR ! Rogue tu peux m'aider a le ... putain, nan, laisse tomber ..._  
 _Rogue : Merde, Z' dis moi que Mid' c'est pas rendormi ? Par Jashin, faites qu'il se soit pas rendormi ..._  
 _Zeleph : Dommage, PARCE QU'IL VIENT JUSTEMENT DE SE RENDORMIR ! Est ce que quelqu'un a pensé a amener son tapis ? Parce que sinon je vous plante là et vous vous démerder pour le réveiller !_  
 _Sting : Je suis sûr que Jellal serait ravi de réveiller Mid' ..._  
 _Jellal : *bien véner* Sting ?_  
 _Sting : Hum ?_  
 _Jellal : T'es un enfoiré._  
 _Zeleph : Vous avez fini votre dispute de couple ? On a un message a récupérer ! Vous mesurez l'importance du contenu de ce message ? Si elle est enfin prête, alors on pourra enfin se révéler au grand jour ! Notre quête commence ici ! Me suivrez vous ? La suivrez vous ?_  
 _Tous sauf Mid' qui dors : Aye !_  
 _Zeleph : Bien, alors entrons._

Il ouvrit la porte, et silencieusement, tous les hommes entrèrent dans la pièce principale. Zeleph avança jusqu'au centre de la pièce et vit une enveloppe magiquement dissimulé a la vue des curieux. Il récita la formule qu'elle lui avait apprise et la lettre apparu sur la table. Tous se rassemblèrent autour de leur chef, dans l'impatience de connaitre la contenu de la missive. Les mains de Zeleph tremblait d'appréhension et d'angoisse. C'était bien la première fois qu'il était angoissé. En fait c'était la deuxième fois que Zeleph était angoissé, la vrai première fois étant le moment ou il lui avait de rentrer a Fairy Tail, de reprendre sa vie, puis de s'entraîner et enfin de leur envoyer un signe quand la formation de leur guilde serait de nouveau possible. Prenant son courage a deux mains, il saisit la lettre et jeta un regard a se compagnons. Tous étaient anxieux et avait du mal a déglutir, ou bien étaient excessivement pâle, ou avaient des sueurs froides. Il ouvrit la lettre en tremblant, et la parcouru du regard. au bout de plusieurs minutes, il leva la tête, expression indéchiffrable et finit par sourire cruellement.

 _ **Oracion Seis est de retour, mes frères. L'Histoire est en marche !**_


	3. Chapitre 3 : Retour, Combat

Re ! Troisième post de la journée ! Voici le troisième chapitre de la fiction sur Oracion Seis, et l'histoire se met doucement en place !

 _ **Emiliya : Et oui, mais l'histoire avance, et le plus gros bond sera fait des le prochain chapitre !**_

 _ **Marguerite Roxton Jones : Merci a toi, et voici la suite !**_

 _ **Tld : Ravie que ça te plaise ! Voici la suite, et une démonstration des pouvoirs de Lucy ^^**_

Janna, mina-san !

* * *

Bien des mois plus tard, L'entrainement Lucy touchait ENFIN a sa fin, et Itadei était très fier de son élève. Plus l'entrainement avançait, plus Lucy gagnait en puissance. Son dragon lui avait appris a maitriser toutes se magies en même temps et elle pouvait faire un Unisson Raid avec Gemini, en associant ses magies. Au bout d'un mois, elle était parvenue a manger et a ressentir la Matière. Son entrainement s'était poursuivi et elle était devenue Origin Dragon Slayer. Un beau matin, Lucy se réveilla, et Itadei n'était plus là. Lucy utilisa un sort qui permettait de retrouver une personne disparue, mais il avait brouillé sa piste. Elle l'attendit pendant une semaine entière, avant de se résigner et de partir de la Montagne. Elle ramassa ses affaires, et en faisant son sac, elle tomba sur les médaillons qu'Itadei lui avait confié plus tôt. Il y en avait trois, un noir, un rouge et un jaune. Elle les glissa tous sur une chaine Arc-en-ciel que son dragon lui avait donné, repensant a ce qu'il lui avait dit « Ils te serviront bien. Tu peux leur faire confiance ! », puis termina son sac. Elle mit le sac sur son épaule, puis reparti. Au moment de quitter la Montagne, elle s'arrêta devant le Temple de la Montagne et entra dans le bâtiment. Lucy s'arrêta devant l'autel de Deidara, et alluma un bâton d'encens. Elle récita une prière rapide, puis s'occupa des deux autres autels. Lucy quitta le Temple en le fermant a clef, et se promit de revenir rapidement. Elle incanta puis se téléporta savent la gare d' Azura, ville la plus proche, et sauta dans un train pour rentrer a Magnolia. Cinq heures plus tard, elle descendait du train et courait vers son appartement. La porte était toujours fermée, et Lucy se demandait s'ils étaient venus récupérer la lettre qu'elle leur avait laissée huit mois plus tôt.

Avec appréhension, elle entra finalement chez elle pour trouver son appartement vide de tout être humain. S'ils étaient passés, ils n'étaient pas restés. Elle scana magiquement son appartement pour apercevoir un mot sur son lit. Elle soupira de soulagement et se dirigea vers le lit. Le mot était dans une enveloppe de cinq couleurs différentes : noir, bordeaux, bleu, jaune et rouge. Lucy sourit en pensant aux cinq hurluberlus qui avait laissé le petit mot et eu un rire. Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe. La jeune mage décida de s'asseoir avant de lire la lettre. D'un claquement de doigt une lampe apparu sur sa table de chevet et s'alluma. Ses yeux parcouraient la lettre et son sourire s'agrandissait pour qu'elle finisse finalement dans un fou rire qui dura longtemps. Très longtemps. Vraiment très longtemps... Lucy finit par se calmer et se leva du lit, pour se diriger vers le salon. Lucy réfléchissait et se demandait si elle allait a la guilde ce soir ou le lendemain ? En même temps, si elle y allait ce soir, vu l'heure, il aurait vraiment peu de monde ! Du coup, y aller le lendemain matin, vers l'heure de pointe, pour que tous la voient revenir, serait la meilleure option ! Mécaniquement, elle porta sa main a son cou, et toucha les trois médaillons qui y étaient suspendus. Lucy ferma les yeux et la température de la pièce chuta rapidement. Un Pouf ! sonore suivi d'un Mmh de mécontentement et d'un Hn totalement neutre.

 **? : J'èspere que tu as une bonne raison de nous appeler Sin-sama ! Tiens, mais ou est Gaara ? Raah je suis sur qu'il ne va pas venir !  
** **? : Peut importe Deidara. Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ?  
** **Lucy : J'ai besoin de conseils. Mais pas de maitre a serviteur, d'ami a ami. C'est dans vos cordes ?  
** **Deidara : HA, j'avais encore raison Itachi ! Alors pas la peine que Gaara vienne alors ? Tu veux du thé * lui tends une tasse*  
** **Itachi : Il viendra.  
** **Deidara : Viendra, viendra pas, c'est toujours la loterie avec lui ! *bois du thé* Alors Sin-sama, de quoi as tu besoin ?  
** **Lucy : Je vais a la guilde ce soir ou demain ? Je suis gentille ou je me mets en « putain j'ai la rage » ? Je garde mes anciennes fringues ou je change tout ? Je rentre normale ou je pète la porte ? Haaaaa je fais quoi ?  
** **Itachi : Déjà, on se calme. Ensuite, fais ce que je t'ai appris. Uchiwa attitude !  
** **Deidara : Ensuite pas a pas. Vas a la guilde demain. Sois gentille, ça fait plus sadique avec la Uchiwa attitude.  
** **? : Change tes fringues, opte pour du noir et du noir, du doré, du rouge. Entrée remarquable !  
** **Deidara : Ha ! Gaara, toujours en retard, vraiment pas convenable comme attitude ! Tu veux du thé ?  
** **Gaara : Oui merci. Tu veux qu'on t'accompagne ?  
** **Itachi : Sin-sama, nous serrons la dans l'ombre, comme à notre habitude, cela te convient-il ?  
** **Lucy : Les gars, je sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous !**

La mage eut un petit sourire, et décida que pour ce soir, elle se créerait une nouvelle garde robe, un truc qui corresponde plus a la nouvelle Lucy ! Sur ce, elle entra dans sa chambre, fit voler tous les vêtements qui étaient dedans et les balança dans un sac. Elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieure, signe de sa réflexion profonde, puis laissa un sourire sinistre illuminer son visage. Vite ! Elle devait se presser de finir, histoire d'aller terroriser des mages clandestins ...

######################################

Pendant ce temps, dans la même ville, contrairement au prédictions de Lucy, la salle était bondée. Depuis presque huit mois, des groupes s'étaient formés au coeur de Fairy Tail. Les Pro-Lucy, les Anti-Lucy, le Maitre, et puis les autres. On se doute de la composition des groupes : chez les anti : menés par Lisanna, Natsu, Erza, Jet, Droy, Wakaba et Elfman. Du coté des pro : sous la main de fer de Gajeel (NDA : Cette blague était totalement ... honteuse ? Ne me tuez paaas !) , Mirajane, Luxus, Juvia, Wendy, Levy et Freed, ils menaient une guerre d'ignorance et de non agression envers les Anti. Le maitre souhaitait juste le retour de la jeune mage et une de leurs « connaissances communes » l'avait prévenu que l'entraînement venait de toucher a sa fin. Ce qui signifiait que Lucy serait de retour dans les prochaines semaines, voir même dans les prochains jours au mieux. Les autre se contentaient de NE SURTOUT PAS PRENDRE PARTI et de suivre le maitre. C'était vraiment la solution la plus sûre, étant donné que Gildarts n'était pas là pour faire figure d'autorité (oui parce que Makaroff se sent pas concerné) et que Natsu avait comme d'habitude tendance a tout casser et a faire absolument n'importe quoi, n'importe quand.

Makaroff promena le regard sur ce qu'était devenu Fairy Tail. Lucy était arrivée, et son sourire, sa maladresse, sa bonne humeur, ses esprits, ses LUCY KICK ! et toutes ses petites choses qui la caractérisaient, Lucy était arrivée, et avait soigner sans s'en rendre compte les coeurs blessés par la mort de Lisanna ... Lucy avait été le canot de secours de sa guilde, et ceux qui étaient le plus proche d'elle se comportait comme des connard ingrats et la rejetait, maintenant que Lisanna était de retour. Puis il y avait eu cette idée de Gajeel, et il avait accepté. Et tout avait basculé. Le lendemain du départ de Gajeel, Freed et Lucy, quand les deux hommes étaient revenus a la guilde, revenus sans Lucy, quand elle avait craqué la veille dans les bras de Luxus, quand la blessure était trop grande, la souffrance trop forte, quand le canot de sauvetage avait coulé, alors les Clans s'étaient formés. Adieu la bonne humeur, les bagarres générales, les missions en groupe, les fous rires, adieu l'ancien Fairy Tail. Le soir même, alors qu'il était dans son bureau, Makaroff avait reçu la visite de Maitre Fondateur. Qui lui avait passé un savon. En lui disant que Lucy pouvait acquérir une magie sans précédent et qu'elle devait a tout prix rester du coté du Bien, parce que sinon « C'est pas parce que je suis un esprit et que suis MORTE que je peux pas vous botter le cul, Troisième Maitre ! ». Makaroff soupira et sauta du bar. Il monta dans son bureau et s'y enferma. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il bossait sur de la paperasse, quand la température de la pièce chuta brusquement. Une silhouette se détacha du mur. Un homme, qui portait un manteau noir, avec des nuages rouges. Makaroff écarquilla les taux quand il vit le visage de l'homme. Blond, queue de cheval, yeux bleus, mèche blonde devant la moitié droite de son visage, sourire taquin et bras croisés. Cette homme était une légende ! une légende vivante !

 **? : Mon maitre m'envoie, Honorable Makaroff, vous délivrer un message.**  
 **Makaroff : Je .. euh .. vous ... message .. ? que .. ?**  
 **Deidara : Oh, par Jashin, j'ai oublié de me présenter ! Je suis Deidara, Force Protectrice de la Terre et Maître de la Destinée, oui je suis un dieu, et oui je suis bien là devant vous.**  
 **Makaroff : *s'incline***  
 **Deidara : *touché* Je suis ému que quelqu'un comme vous me témoigne autant de respect. Je vous disais que mon maître m'a chargé de vous délivrer un message.**

Les Forces sont réunies, et nous avons un nouveau maitre. Les Généraux se retrouveront, les Six prières seront de nouveau récitées. L'Histoire est en marche ...

Puis il se volatilisa. Makaroff voulut se frotter pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas halluciné, mais rien a faire, a part ces paroles qui tournaient dans sa tête en boucle. Les Forces sont réunies, et nous avons un nouveau maitre. Les Généraux se retrouveront, les Six prières seront de nouveau récitées. L'Histoire est en marche ...

Mais qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien dire ! Il sortit de son bureau avant de choper une migraine et se dirigea vers la salle. Déserte. Hm, normal à 4 heures du matin ! Secouant la tête et sentant la fatigue l'envahir, il entra dans son bureau et un lit apparu. Makaroff se coucha et mit du temps a s'endormir, les paroles du Dieu résonnant encore dans sa tête.

Le lendemain matin, Lucy se réveilla de super bonne humeur. Elle allait enfin faire son grand come-back ! Elle l'avait attendu ce moment, d'autant que sa nouvelle garde robe n'avait pas pu encore être inaugurée ! Elle se prépara et enfila une jupe noire a volant qui s'arrêtait au milieu des cuisses, des collants résilles, des guêtres rouges sang et des baskets noires montantes. Un Tee-shirt « Keep calm and sacrifice to Jashin » noir, des mitaines noires, un perfecto rouge et une queue de cheval haute plus tard, elle était fin prête a partir. 12H ? Parfait, le temps qu'elle ne se rende a la guilde, il y aurait encore plus de monde. Elle mit la chaine avec les trois médaillons autour de son coup, puis se regarda dans la glace une dernière fois avant de partir, puis sortit enfin de l'appartement. Les gens se retournait sur son chemin. C'est vrai qu'elle avait les mains dans les poches et la dégaine d'une ado en pleine crise qu'elle ... m'enfin bref, tout ça pour dire qu'elle se délectait des regards craintifs que lui jetaient les ce que Lucy appréciait autant qu'elle détestait, c'était tous les « Regardes, c'est Lucy de Fairy Tail ! Elle est ou sa marque ? » Elle regardait la ville et le chemin vers la guilde était presque terminé. Elle le finit en courant, sentant l'excitation montait dans ses veines. Lucy était a peine essoufflée en arrivant devant la bâtisse. Elle orna son visage d'un sourire cruel, puis poussa les portes des deux bras. Une main sur la taille, le visage caché par le contre-jour, elle voyait toutes les têtes se tourner vers elle, et tenter de distinguer son visage.

 **Lucy : TADAIMA !**

—

Mirajane était affalée sur le bar, maussade. Gajeel dormait dans un coin, maussade. Juvia et Levy se saoulait dans un coin, maussades. Mirajane releva la tête quand elle entendit un Tac ! sonore, bruit significatif du verre posé sur le comptoir. Le maitre lui demanda un whisky « bien fort », puis repartit dans son bureau. Elle avait du réveiller le maitre ce matin, tandis qu'il dormait dans son bureau, signe qu'il était préoccupé. Le visage triste et mélancolique, elle leva les yeux vers le premier étage, ou Luxus et les Raijinshu déprimait doucement. Mirajane regarda la bande de sa petite soeur, et sentit la colère monter en elle. C'était de sa faute si Lucy était partie, si tout avait changé d'un jour a l'autre ! Elle serrait tellement fort le verre qu'elle tenait dans la main que celui ci finit par se briser. Mirajane avait des morceaux de verre dans la main, pourtant elle continua de serrer les débris, et le sang coulait de plus en plus. La goutte se transforma en flaque, et la flaque en ruisseau. Au son du verre qui se brise, les membres de la guilde avait tourné la tête vers elle, et contemplait pour une rare fois Mirajane Strauss laisser sortir toutes se émotions négatives. un journal était posé devant elle, le gros titre concernant la disparition de deux mages de Sabertooth.

Les Dragons Slayers se tournèrent soit vers Mirajane, ayant perçu l'odeur du sang, soit vers la porte, ayant perçu une odeur étrange. Natsu s'arrêta en plein milieu d'une phrase, et se leva. Lisanna et Erza le regardait sans comprendre. Il se tourna vers la porte principale, et enjamba le banc ou il était. Mirajane le regarda sans comprendre, jusqu'au moment ou Luxus sauta du premier étage, et Gajeel se leva brusquement. Tous les trois faisaient face a la porte a présent et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, les trois mages échangèrent des regards inquiets. Ils avaient reconnu l'odeur qui s'approchait, mais elle était très différente de celle qu'ils connaissaient. Luxus et Gajeel se regardèrent quand soudainement, les portes s'ouvrirent dans un grand fracas, et une voix bien connue lança

 **? : TADAIMA !**

La personne qui venait d'arriver était une femme, cachée par le contre-jour. Elle avança et tous les membres de Fairy tail se figèrent instantanément. Bordel de merde ! Cheveux blonds, jupe noire, des collants résilles, des guêtres rouges sang et des baskets noires montantes. Un Tee-shirt noir, des mitaines noires, un perfecto rouge, elle avait changé !

 **Mira : Lu...**  
 **Juvia : LUCYYYYY ! Oh mon jashin, merci ! Lucy tu es là !**  
 **Gajeel : *heureux et souriant* Tu m'as vraiment manqué Bunny Girl !**  
 **Lucy : *uchiwa attitude* Hn. Vous aussi.**  
 **Lisanna : Comment tu peux oser remettre les pieds ici ? Tu es partie, et j'ai du ramasser Natsu a la petite cuillère ! En plus après le cinéma que tu nous as fait, t'es vraiment qu'un monstre ! T'aurais dû finir comme ce mec la qui devait être exécuté... c'était quoi son nom ?**  
 **Erza : Jellal...*commence à pleurer***  
 **Lisanna : *s'en bat les steaks* Ah oui c'est ça. Dommage qu'il se soit échappé !**

Clac ! Le bruit retentit dans toutes la salle. Lucy avait giflé Lisanna d'une violence inouïe. Toute la guilde était complètement sur le cul de ce qui venait de se passer. La tête de Lisanna était complètement vers la droite, marque rouge sur la joue. Lucy avait toujours le bras levé, et elle éclata de rire. La tension était palpable, et Lucy continuait de rire au éclats.

 **Makaroff : Lucy ! tu es enfin de retour, souhaites-tu un combat pour tester ton niveau ?**  
 **Lucy : Avec plaisir. Qui sera mon adversaire ?**  
 **Erza : Ce sera moi.**  
 **Lucy : Tu es trop jeune pour mourir, Erza Scarlet ...**  
 **Erza : Et toi tu es trop orgueilleuse, Lucy Heartfilia.**

Les membres de fait tail suivait cet échange avec une attention presque malsaine. Lucy et Erza se regardait, se battaient du regard, et finalement ce fut Erza qui détourna le regard. Lucy soupira et s'avança vers le bar en soupirant, et s'assit a sa place habituelle. Le combat aurait lieu le soir même, devant le bâtiment de la guilde. Elle prit en souriant a la barmaid le verre qu'elle lui tendait, quand elle aperçut le journal posé a coté d'elle. Lucy le saisit et le temps qu'elle comprenne le gros titre, l'effroi se dessina sur son visage. Elle se leva brutalement et demanda a Mirajane depuis combien de temps ce journal était là. Mira la regardait sans comprendre et lui informa que le journal datait d'il y a deux mois. Lucy poussa un cri d'horreur et lui demanda si on les fait retrouvé, ce a quoi mira ne peut pas lui répondre. Lucy alluma le Lacrima vision qui était dans la salle, et les têtes se tournèrent vers l'écran.

 **Présentateur : Toujours pas de nouvelles des deux Dragons jumeaux de Sabertooth, Sting Eucliff et Rogue Cheney, porté disparu depuis un peux plus de deux mois. Pages sport, demain commence le grand tournois de ... Oh mon Jashin ! On vient de m'informer par oreillette de l'évasion de deux très grands criminels de la prison du Conseil. Il s'agirait de Jellal Fernandez et Midnight d'Oracion Seis ! Nous avons quelques images !**

Sur l'écran défilèrent des photos de la cellule de Jellal, ou une ombre noire apparait et explose le mur. Jellal sort, court vers la cellule de Midnight et le fait sortir. Les deux mages se tournent vers l'ombre qui disparait, puis ils disparaissent leur tour.

Lucy connaissait bien cette ombre. C'était Lui qui l'avait envoyée et le moment était venu ! Elle prit un air bouleversé et sortit en courant de la guilde sous le regard intrigué des membres. Lucy invoqua Itachi et tout en courant elle lui demanda de rechercher Sting et Rogue. Elle arriva chez elle et s'engouffra dans une petite pièce attenante a sa chambre. Elle se mit a genoux et récita une prière. Une ombre apparue devant elle. La même ombre que celle de la prison.

 **Ombre : Lucy-san ? Pourquoi m'as tu invoqué ! Nous sommes en plein jour et je suis si fatigué ...  
** **Lucy : C'est toi qui était a la prison ! Réponds-moi !  
** **Ombre : Oui c'est bien moi, je suis si fatigué ...  
** **Lucy : Conduis-moi a eux !  
** **Ombre : Je ne peux pas. Ils ne sont pas encore réunis, Je suis si fatigué ...  
** **Lucy : RAAAH ! Mais combien de temps ça va leur prendre ?  
** **Ombre : Une semaine ou deux. Le temple est presque fini ! Laisse-leur le temps de se retrouver, et après tu pourras disparaitre, je suis si fatigué ...  
** **Itachi : Sin-sama. Je les ai trouvés. Ils sont a Harujion. Dans une forêt proche de la ville. Bonjour O.  
** **Ombre : Bonjour Itachi-sama !  
** **Lucy : Merci Itachi-san. Les a tu informé de ma présence a Magnolia ?  
** **Itachi : Oui Sin-sama. Mais je leur ai dit de rester cher en core, et que vous les avertiriez pour...ce qui va arriver.  
** **Lucy : Merci Itachi-san. Je dois mener un combat contre Erza Scarlet en fin de journée, qui devrait-je invoquer.  
** **Itachi : Je te conseille Deidara. Il vient de créer une nouvelle attaque, et puis tu pourras combiner ta magie rouge avec, ça sera très sympa.  
** **Lucy : Tu peux te retirer. Toi aussi O. Dis moi juste quand ils seront tous réunis.  
** **Ombre : Bien, Lucy-san.**

L'ombre disparut et Lucy brula un bâton d'encens. Elle sorti de la pièce et alluma le Lacrima vision. Elle s'endormit sur le canapé, et se réveilla en sursaut quelques heures plus tard, le coeur battant dans sa poitrine, les yeux écarquillés, les cheveux en bataille. Elle se retourna et vit que la télé était toujours allumée. Rageusement elle l'éteint et regarda l'heure en soupirant. Déjà ? Elle devait partir maintenant si elle ne voulait pas être en retard. Elle appela Plue pour faire le chemin avec elle, puis partit vers la guilde. Elle savait exactement quelle stratégie elle allait adopter. Utiliser d'abord ses esprits : Phase 1. Libérer sa magie du Sang : Phase 2. Unisson Raid avec Deidara : Phase 3. Lucy savait que sa magie Noire était trop puissante pour un simple petit combat comme celui-la. Elle sourit en pensant qu'il y a un an, elle aurait tremblé en pensant affronter Erza. Maintenant elle en riait presque. Lucy était devant la guilde. Erza l'attendait. Toute la guilde était présente. Erza avait le visage triste, mais déterminé.

 **Lucy : Prête ?  
** **Erza : Toujours. Je vais te faire ravaler ton arrogance !  
** **Lucy : Je ne suis pas ton ennemie, Erza Scarlet. Je SAIS ou il est. Celui que tu cherches.  
** **Erza : ... tu as bien changé Lucy ...  
** **Lucy : La faute a qui ?  
** **Makaroff : Commencez !  
** **Erza : TRANSFORMATION !  
** **Lucy : Ouvre toi porte des esprits ! Pisces, Léo, Taurus, Gemini !  
** **Makaroff : Quatre esprits ?**

Le combat faisait rage entre Erza et les esprits de Lucy. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de lutte acharnée, Taurus, Pisces et Gemini disparurent. Erza fit appel a sa « seconde origine », et terrassa Léo. Lucy et Erza se regardait en chien de faïence, puis Lucy se mit en position de combat. Elle décrocha le bâton qu'elle tenait à la ceinture et déplia. Il formait une lance d'un 1m80. Elle traça sur le sol un pentacle, et incanta. Début de la phase 2 ! Erza se réequipa tandis que Lucy poursuivait son incantation.

 **Lucy : Je suis Seigneur de la Guerre, Maitre de La Mort, Gardienne de la Vie. J'ai les pouvoirs des Origines et te condamne a la douleur. Je suis la Vie et la Mort. Je suis le Début et la Fin. O Mephisto, j'ouvre le portail de la Terre et je brise l'Entrave !**

Lucy avait a peine fini son incantation que le pentacle rougeoyait et explosa. Toute l'énergie était rouge et convergea vers Lucy. Les membres de la guilde ne comprenait pas d'ou lui venait cette magie. Ils avaient juste peur.

Vraiment, le choix était dur. La magie disparut et Lucy se tenait au milieu de l'arène, complètement métamorphosée. Elle portait un cache-coeur qui s'arrêtait juste en dessous de la poitrine, qui était rouge, un short court noir et une jupe noire longue déchirée qui remontait au dessus de sa hanche droite et qui ne couvrait que sa jambe droite. Lucy avait une botte qui allait jusqu'au genoux a gauche et une bottine a droite. Elle avait des tatouages, comme des flammes sur la moitié gauche du visage l'épaule droite, l'avant bras gauche, et le bas des jambes. Elle avait toujours le collier avec les trois médaillons. Erza se transforma a nouveau et Lucy Porta la main a son collier. Tous les membres de Fairy tail étaient suspendus a ses gestes, et attendaient l'issue du combat ave impatience. Les paris étaient lancés depuis le début sur la victoire de la reine des fées, mais les gens commençaient a douter de l'issue du combat. Lucy avait l'air très puissante. Et encore, ils ne savaient pas a quel point.

 **Lucy : DEIDARA !  
** **Makaroff : Impossible ... *hallucine total***

Un pouf retentit et lorsque la fumée se dissipa, les spectateurs virent en plein milieu de la place ou le combat avait lieu, un homme, blond avec une coiffure improbable, un seul oeil bleu visible, dans un grand manteau noir orné de nuages rouges, assis dans un fauteuil de cuir noir, tenant une tasse de thé a la main. Surprise !

 **Deidara : Sin-sama ! Itachi m'avait prévenu, heureusement, j'ai eu le temps de finir ! Tu veux du Thé ?  
** **Lucy : Je te remercie Deidara, mais non. C'est pas le moment. Je suis en plein combat !  
** **Deidara : Oui, bien sur. *s'approche de Lucy* Regarde, O est venue !  
** **Makaroff : Deidara-sama ?  
** **Deidara : Makaroff-san ! Ca faisait longtemps ! Ah mais non on s'est vu ce matin !  
** **Lucy : T'es prêt ?  
** **Deidara : Oh que oui !  
** **Lucy : Je suis Seigneur de la guerre, Maitre de La Mort, Gardienne de la Vie. J'ai les pouvoirs des Origines et je détiens les Forces divines. Je suis la Vie et la Mort. Je suis le Début et la Fin. O Astahroth, je réclame ta force !  
** **Deidara : Bakuton No Jutsu !**

Lucy et Deidara d'un coté d'Erza. Lucy a gauche, Deidara a droite. Ils lancèrent leurs attaques et une énorme explosion retentit jusqu'a Crocus. Les spectateurs furent protégés par le mur Rouge que Lucy avait érigé instantanément. Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, le public vit deux silhouettes debout. L'espoir qu'Erza avait survécu a cette attaque d'une puissance inhumaine faisait vibrer leur coeurs. Leur sang se glaça quand ils reconnurent Lucy et Deidara. Une troisième silhouette était a terre. Elle était couverte de blessures plus graves les unes que les autres. Elle était inconsciente. Lucy s'approcha d'elle, quand Natsu se mit à crier.

 **Natsu : T'APPROCHES PAS D'ELLE ! ELLE VA LA TUER !  
** **Lucy : *pose une main sur le front d'Erza* Tu es trop jeune pour mourir, Erza Scarlet. Anima ..**

Et Erza se réveilla. Elle regarda Lucy dans les yeux et la remercia. Deidara disparut et O repartit d'où elle était venue. Makaroff était sidéré de ce qui venait de se passer et nomma Lucy en tant que gagnante du combat. Lucy se releva et tendit une main a Erza. Elle se releva aussi et la guilde vit avec stupéfaction que toutes ses blessures étaient entrain de guérir. Lucy fit demi-tour puis se tourna vers Makaroff d'un ton sans appel.

 **Lucy : Master, je quitte Fairy Tail !**

* * *

Alors ? Reviews ?

FairyQuin


	4. Chapter 4 : Voyage Voyage !

Ne me tuez paaaas ! Voilà le chapitre 4 ! Je suis en vacnaces, j'ai fini les EA du bac, donc j'ai pu vous écrire ce petit bébé ^^

C'est un chapitre de transition, et oui, car le prochain chapitre de l'histoire est un grand tournant ! De nouveaux personnages, des changements de guilde, enfin bref, ça va être un souk MONSTRE !

Je suis quand même super fière de ce petit Bébé, et je vous remercie tous de vos Favs, vous reviews, tout ça, tout ça !

DemonsofHell : Merci beaucoup, c'est cool ça. Oui, je me suis dit que mélanger légèrement les univers était une bonne idée ^^ ! Voilà la suite désolée de l'attente ^^

Troll Forever : Merci a toi aussi ! Oui tu lis bien, ces trois ninjas se tapent l'incruste dans Fairy Tail ! Ravie que tu aimes le scénario, tu seras ravie de voir que d'autres personnages feront leur entrée dasn le prochain chapitre … Pour votre plus grand plaisir !

Moshi-SAMA : Voilà la suite héhé ^^ Merci pour ta review !

Janna mina-san !

* * *

 _Lucy : Master, je quitte Fairy Tail !_

Gros blanc. Très gros blancs. Tous ceux qui ne regardaient pas déjà Lucy se tournèrent vers elle. Elle voulait quitter la guilde ? Soit, mais vu sa puissance, se serait une grosse perte et Makaroff repensait au parole de Maitre Fondateur. Il devait a tout prix la retenir. Si jamais elle partait dans une autre guilde que Fairy Tail, qu'elle soit clandestine, officiel ou noire, ce serait une perte.

 _Makaroff : LUCY ! Tu es sûre de ce que tu veux ? Tu veux vraiment quitter la guilde ?_

 _Lucy : Oui, je suis sure. Je pars en voyage._

 _Gajeel : Mais enfin, tu viens juste de revenir, pourquoi veux-tu repartir ?_

 _Lucy : Je dois commencer mon voyage, je dois rejoindre les Généraux._

 _Makaroff : Que ..?_

 _Deidara : Je vous demanderai de laisser Sin-sama partir. Cette quête vous dépasse. Les Généraux doivent être réunis de nouveaux. *se tourne vers Lucy* Tu sais que les six prières doivent être de nouveau être récitées ? Ce n'est pas une option. Nous aurons besoin de son aide pour la phase finale…_

 _Lucy : Je vous demande de ne pas vous opposer a mon départ. Ca ne ferait que le retarder de toute façon, je finirais par partir._

 _Luxus : Et bien moi je refuse que tu partes ! C'est hors de question._

Luxus se plaça devant Lucy, pour l'empêcher de passer. Personne ne bougeait, et le silence régnait. Deidara sortit une tasse de thé d'on ne pas vraiment où et commença à la boire tranquillement. D'un coup, Gajeel bougea et se plaça près de Luxus. Suivi par Freed, Mirajane, Grey, Juvia, Levy, Happy, Charuru et Lily. Ils formaient une ligne et voulaient l'empêcher de partir. Lucy soupira et se tourna vers Deidara.

 _Lucy : Tu auras besoin d'aide ?_

 _Deidara : Mmh … oui. Ce serait dommage que Gaara ne participe pas, non ?_

 _Lucy : Soit. GAARA !_

Un Pouf retentit, et de la fumée sombre envahit l'arène et quand elle se fut dissipée, les spectateurs ne virent rien. Un rire se fit entendre et ils levèrent la tête. Sur un Piquet, en hauteur, un homme était accroupi. L'homme émit un petit rire et eu un sourire inquiétant, puis sauta. Il atterrit délicatement a coté de Lucy, et tous purent le détailler. Il portait un manteau long rouge, ouvert devant et un peu derrière à partir des hanches, un pantalon, des sandales, une cuirasse qui couvrait la moitié droite de son buste, tenue par des sangles. Une grande jarre en terre était également sanglée a son corps. Elle portait d'étranges inscriptions. L'homme avait les cheveux rouges, comme le sang, des yeux verts, presque blancs tellement ils étaient clairs. Ses yeux étaient cerclés de cernes, signe de ses insomnies. Il avait un kanji sur le front, qui signifiait « Amour ». Il se tourna vers Deidara.

 _Deidara : Hm, Gaara-san, te voila ! Tu veux du thé ?_

 _Gaara : Non merci pour le thé, mais par contre je veux qu'on me dise pourquoi je suis là._

 _Lucy : Je t'ai appelé parce que Deidara vient de mener un combat, et il m'a dit que ça te ferait du bien alors je me suis dit, pourquoi pas ?_

 _Gaara : Je te remercie ! Bon on va rester là toute la journée, ou on va se battre !_

 _Lucy : On y va !_

Lucy attaqua par la gauche, Deidara par la droite, et Gaara par le centre. Les membres qui étaient en ligne pour empêcher de passer se sont retrouvés sous les assauts simultané de trois mages : attaqué par une énergie rouge explosive, a droite par des bombes et au centre par du sable explosif. Moins de deux minutes plus tard, la bagarre avait cessée. Les trois silhouettes encore debout étaient évident celle de Lucy, Deidara et Gaara. Ils n'avaient pas bougé de leur position initiale, tandis que les assaillants étaient a terre. Luxus se releva difficilement, et après quelques efforts, il fit face a Lucy.

 _Luxus : Tu veux partir ?_

 _Lucy : Oui._

 _Luxus : Alors pars. Mais ne reviens pas. Ne reviens pas nous supplier de te pardonner de nous avoir abandonnés._

 _Wendy : Mais enfin , Luxus , tu ne peux pas …_

 _Makaroff : Laissez la partir. Si c'est son souhait, alors laissons la partir._

Le silence tomba sur tous les membres de la guilde comme une massue. Wendy tomba au sol, sur ses genoux et éclata en sanglots. Lucy se tourna vers ses anciens amis et leur adressa un sourire éclatant. Elle regard Deidara et Gaara puis renvoya le blond dans sa dimension. Lucy épousseta légèrement son blouson et regarda Gaara. Elle invoqua et ils disparurent, laissant Fairy tail dans un profond silence, tout juste troublé par les cris de tristesse de Wendy.

Lucy réapparu dans son appartement. Elle souffla deux secondes puis se retourna vers le roux. La blonde sortit une clef stellaire et traça un signe dans le vide.

 _Lucy : ARIES !_

 _Aries : Bonjour, Hime-san, que puis-je faire pour vous ?_

 _Lucy : Je voudrais que tu te poste au carrefour, juste après la sortie de Fairy Tail, et que tu guettes, s'ils passent pour venir jusqu'ici, alors tu viens me voir, puis te retournes a l'angle du Boulevard, a deux rues d'ici. Puis après juste avant le pont, et au final juste au pied de l'immeuble. C'est bon pour toi ?_

 _Aries : Bien sur ! J'y vais tout de suite !_

 _Lucy : Bien ! Gaara, tu veux bien m'aider à faire mes bagages, on repart dans une petite demi-heure._

 _Gaara : Oui, mais où allons nous Sin-sama ?_

 _Lucy : nous mettons le cap vers Harujion, on va voyager pas les voies aériennes. Je vais appeler Ophucius, et elle nous emmènera là-bas. Je pense que si on part ce soir, on peut y être dans la nuit._

 _Gaara : Où comptes-tu dormir ? Je ne cois pas que nous ayons un temple a Harujion._

 _Lucy : C'est vrai, mais je voulais passer par la Montagne avant de repartir. Tu sais, histoire de déposer quelques offrandes pour vous._

 _Gaara : ça fait plaisir. Deidara me dit de te dire qu'il est très content, et te demande si tu veux du thé._

 _Lucy : Merci mais non, j'ai les valises à terminer._

La blonde sortit de son salon et entra rapidement dans la chambre. Elle sortit deux grands sacs de son placard, et jeta ses vêtements en tas dedans. Lucy ferma les sacs et les bazarda dans l'entrée, puis prit le nécessaire dans sa salle de bain, le fourra dans un sac. Elle se prépara aussi rapidement, qu'elle put, prit ses cliques et ses claques, avant de disparaître dans les ombres de la nuit.

Le temps passait, l'appartement fut ouvert par une couche de poussière, les araignées avaient élu domicile dans les angles des placards, et plus personne ne venait dans cette habitation qui était autrefois plein de vie.

Plus de cris, plus rien. Rien d'autre que le silence glaçant, significatif de l'absence totale de vie.

Le temps passait, encore et encore. Chaque mage suivait à présent sa propre route. Fairy Tail d'un coté, les Généraux de l'autres. Chacun sa vie, chacun son chemin …  
Les jours et les nuits se succédaient, cycle sans fin, temps qui s'écule, sans que personne ne reviennent ici.

L'appartement fut reloué, et la vie continua suivit son tumultueux cours.

* * *

Voilà un chapitre bien bien cours, mais c'est de la transition.  
Les prochains seront plus longs, et comme je vous l'ai dit, de nouveau personnages arriveront !  
Ils étaient déjà là, mais il y aura du changement, en réalité.

Qui ça pourrait être selon vous ?  
Merci d'avoir lu !  
J'espere que vous avez aimé ! Vos reviews me font toujours plaisir !

Kiss  
FairyQuin !


End file.
